Saat Hujan Turun
by Victoria Curam
Summary: Menjawab request dari YamacchiSHA. Several POV. 8086. Bila kau merindukanku, lihatlah hujan itu karena aku ada bersamanya. Saat hujan turun, saat itu aku akan kembali. STRAIGHT. No Shou-ai. Mind to RnR?


**Menjawab rekues dari YamacchiSHA **alias seme saya. Karena saya suka straight daripada shounen ai yang tanggung, maka saya pilih pair **8086** dari dua pilihan yang diajukan seme. Tidak tahu apa ini bisa dikategorikan **AU atau canon**. Agak **norak dan gaje**. Adanya kemungkinan **OOC** dan **typo**. Read at your own risk. **Sementara fic dengan pair 1886 saya anggap itu sebagai tantangan. **

Buat fandom KHR, salam kenal, ya. Saya Falla yang biasanya mangkal di fandom Bleach. Yoroshiku, nee –bows-

**0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0 : Flashback on**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX: flashback off**

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano sensei always**

**

* * *

**

Sekarang, bisa tenang tidak, karena kisahnya akan dimulai,...

.

.

**Saat Hujan Turun**

**[c] Farfallanoire**

**.**

**.**

**[third person POV]**

Saat itu kamu, yang hanya merupakan wanita muda berusia 20 tahun, berjalan dengan santai di trotoar jalan. Tak peduli sinar matahari dapat membakar dirimu hingga kulitmu akan cokelat. Kamu menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang membelai kulitmu.

Kamu ingin menuju Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk sahabatmu, Kyoko, yang mengalami kecelakaan kecil. Walaupun hanya kecelakaan kecil, kamu cukup khawatir. Maklum, namanya sahabat.

Di tengah-tengah perjalananmu, tiba-tiba kamu merasakan ada sesuatu mendarat di kepalamu. Awalnya, kamu mengabaikan itu. Namun, lama kelamaan, tetes-tetes hujan itu semakin deras dan membasahi pakaiannmu. Kamu segera berteduh di emper toko terdekat yang ada.

Kamu memandang hujan yang turun dengan nanar. Jika melihat hujan, kamu segera teringat dia. Waktu tetes-tetes hujan mengenaimu, kamu merasa dia ada di dekatmu. Tak terasa air matamu menetes.

**[Haru's POV]**

Kupikir, hari ini cerah. Setelah mendengar kabar dari Tsuna-san mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyoko-chan, aku segera menuju ke Rumah Sakit. Aku kahwatir dengan keadaannya, walaupun kadang aku iri dan cemburu, karena Kyoko-lah yang memenangkan hati Tsuna-san, bukan aku yang menyukai-nya.

Lupakan saja itu, itu hanyalah masa lalu. Masa lalu hanya layak untuk dikenang, bukan untuk diratapi dan dipikul terus-menerus, bukan?

Lama-lama, saat aku berjalan, aku merasa, di sekitarku jadi agak teduh. Padahal, tadi panas sekali. Ada apa ini? Aku tahu, sepertinya mendung, ya? Maka, aku harus menpercepat langkah agar sampai tanpa kehujanan. Aku tidak membawa payung, soalnya. Mana mungkin aku sampai di Rumah Sakit dalam keadaan basah kuyup? Memalukan, bukan?

Ada sesuatu yang mendarat di rambutku. Aku tahu itu apa, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Tetapi, lama-kelamaan, ia semakin deras. Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa, aku berteduh.

Awalnya, aku tidak mau melihatnya. Aku menutup mataku. Namun, suara-nya yang mengalun bagaikan lagu nina bobo mengusikku. Akhirnya, aku membuka mata melihat hujan deras yang turun. Jika melihat itu, aku jadi..sedih. aku teringat padanya, dia. Yang aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku harus berpisah. Kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi.

Jika tetes hujan mengenaiku, aku bisa merasakan, dirinya ada di dekatku, bersamaku. Aku bisa merasakan, ia sedang menyapa aku. Hujan adalah hal yang disukainya.

* * *

**0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0**

Hari itu, aku marah. Marah besar padanya.

"Yamamoto! Tahukah kau bagaimana bahayanya hujan-hujanan begini? Hah? Haru sampai kahwatir tahu," kataku geregetan pada Takeshi Yamamoto, sahabatku yang sedang mengeringkan badan di rumahku dengan handuk yang kuberikan. Ia melepas pakaiannya dan bertelanjang dada.

"Ehehehe," ia hanya nyengir, aku semakin kesal,"habisnya menyenangkan, lho. Haru mau juga?" ia malah menawarkan tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Tidak mau, Haru sama sekali tidak mau!" jawabku cepat,"lagipula, Haru benci hujan."

"Lho, kenapa?" tanyanya bingung,"hujan kan indah."

"Habis, hujan itu sudah menghilangkan barang-barang Haru saat banjir dulu," kataku mengingat peristiwa banjir yang membuat barang-barangku raib terseret air.

"Tapi, yang lebih Haru benci lagi adalah," kataku melanjutkan,"saat Yamamoto hujan-hujanan!"

"Lho, kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. Aduh, ini orang lama sekali mikirnya, ya.

"Nanti Yamamoto sakit. Kalau kamu sakit, Haru akan sedih," kataku jujur.

"Suka padaku, ya?" godanya. Menyebalkan sekali.

"TIDAK!" teriakku keras-keras,"Haru peduli padamu, karena Yamamoto adalah sahabat Haru. Yamamoto penting bagi Haru."

"Oh, kupikir, kau suka padaku," katanya sambil memakai pakaian ganti milik ayahku yang kupinjamkan padanya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, tetapi ia diam, sehingga aku tak tahu, salahku di mana.

Yang jelas, aku telah melukai dirinya, meski aku tak tahu di bagian mana. Dan aku bersalah.

**

* * *

**

"Haru," sapanya melambai padaku. Saat itu, hari sedang hujan. Karena tidak membawa payung, terpaksa aku berteduh di emper toko. Ia membawa payung yang besar.

"Hai, Yamamoto," jawabku sambil membalas lambaiannya,"mau ke mana kau?"

"Baru saja pulang dari latihan baseball, Haru. Kalau kau?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Yamamoto memang beda dari Hibari-san. Jika Yamamoto gampang sekali tersenyum, Hibari-san sangat sukar. Tetapi, aku pernah beberapa kali melihatnya menyeringai. Ia sungguh tampan. Eh, tapi, Yamamoto tak kalah tampan juga, kok.

"Eh, Haru mau pulang ke rumah. Padahal tinggal beberapa blok lagi, tapi, gara-gara hujan, Haru tidak bisa pulang," keluhku. Ia tersenyum.

"Ikut denganku saja, Haru," ia menawarkan.

"Bukankah Yamamoto harus pulang juga untuk membantu Paman di kedai, ya?" tatapanku penuh selidik.

"Iya, sih, memang," katanya santai,"tapi, aku juga boleh mengantar Haru, kan? Lagipula, kita kan teman. Berbuat kebaikan untuk teman itu tidak salah, kan?"

"Sejak kapan Yamamoto jadi bijak begitu?" kataku penuh selidik.

"Eh," wajahnya memerah,"tidak boleh ya?" katanya gelagapan.

"Boleh, kok," jawabku riang,"kata siapa tidak boleh?" guraku.

"Ayo, cepat ikut kemari," ia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku segera menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menuju ke arahnya.

Sepanjang jalan, ia menggenggam tanganku.

"Eh, Yamamoto," aku mengajaknya bicara.

"Nani,Haru?" tanyanya ramah.

"Kau menggandeng tanganku, lho," aku mengingatkan.

"Eh, iya," katanya. Wajahnya memerah, lagi,"memangnya tidak boleh, ya, Haru?" tanyanya gelagapan.

"Ya boleh saja, sih," kataku biasa saja,"kenapa Yamamoto menggenggam tangan Haru?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yah, soalnya dingin," katanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Ada sesuatu yang menghantam perutku. Aku sedikit kecewa, kupikir ada apa.

"Oh," hanya itu tanggapanku, dan dia tidak berusaha menanyakannya. Memang benar, dia tidak peka. Dan aku tak bisa mengharapkan apapun dari itu.

Kami berjalan dalam diam.

**

* * *

**

Aku gembira hari itu. Sangat gembira. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, namun hatiku merasa senang. Entah kenapa ini, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku merasa bahagia, entah apapun itu alasannya. Itu lebih baik daripada aku merasa sedih tanpa sebab, bukan?

Aku menuju kedai milik keluarga Yamamoto. Sudah lama aku tak makan di sini. Aku sekali-sekali juga harus mengunjungi rumah temanku, kan? Masa Yamamoto terus yang ke rumahku? Itu tidak adil bagiku, baginya juga. Aku kan ingin tahu rumahnya juga. Sebenarnya begitu, tapi aku sungkan.

"Wah, Haru, tumben kau ke sini," Yamamoto menyambutku di depan kedai-nya,"Tsuna juga ada, lho," katanya.

"Kyoko juga," ia menambahkan.

Aku jadi agak malas, karena tahu, aku pasti akan tersakiti.

"Tadinya aku mau bertemu Yamamoto, karena kupikir Yamamoto menganggur. Tapi kalau Yamamoto sedang sibuk, Haru sebaiknya pulang karena Haru tidak mau mengganggu," kataku sambil tersenyum,"permisi, lagipula, Haru juga ingin ke tempat lain," kataku sambil beranjak pergi. Namun, ada yang menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"Tunggu!" katanya,"sebentar lagi hujan. Di sini dulu saja, nanti kau kehujanan."

Padahal, di hatiku sudah hujan terlebih dahulu. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok," kataku menenangkan.

Lalu, aku pergi, sebelum Yamamoto sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Tetesan air mata meluncur turun ke wajahku.

**[Yamamoto POV]**

Saat sedang ramai-ramainya bersama Tsuna, Gokudera, dan lain-lain, aku tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah pintu masuk saat aku melihat sosok yang kukenali berdiri di depan situ. Haru. Tumben ia kemari. Sungguh senangnya hatiku. Aku segera menyambutnya.

"Wah, Haru, tumben kau ke sini,"kataku ,"Tsuna juga ada, lho," aku menginformasikan,"Kyoko juga," tambahku.

Walaupun aku tidak peka, tapi aku tahu, aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Dan itu terlihat dari perubahan wajahnya. Aku panik dan sedikit bingung.

"Tadinya aku mau bertemu Yamamoto, karena kupikir Yamamoto menganggur. Tapi kalau Yamamoto sedang sibuk, Haru sebaiknya pulang karena Haru tidak mau mengganggu," kataku sambil tersenyum,"permisi, lagipula, Haru juga ingin ke tempat lain," katanya sambil beranjak pergi.

Dengan refleks aku menahan tangannya,"tunggu," teriakku,"sebentar lagi hujan. Di sini dulu saja, nanti kau kehujanan," aku membuat alasan supaya ia tetap tinggal.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok," katanya.

Lalu, ia pergi. Padahal, ada yang ingin kukatakan padanya.

Walaupun di sini cuacanya cerah, tapi aku tahu dan merasakan, hujan yang sangat deras sedang turun. Hujan ini, jauh lebih deras dari hujan-hujan lain di bumi. Seperti.. hujan darah.

Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak mau tahu lagi.

* * *

Aku mencari-nya hari ini. Aku ingin memberi tahunya kabar ini segera. Dan aku juga ingin memberi tahu-nya mengenai hal lain. Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke arah rumahnya. Tetapi, sebelum sampai di rumahnya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya di pertigaan terlebih dahulu.

"Haru, aku mencarimu, lho," katanya tersenggal-senggal. Tapi, aku melihat wajahnya sedih.

"Tsuna-san menolakku," katanya langsung tanpa kuminta. Saat itu, aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih. Aku senang, karena itu berarti, kesempatanku untuk bersama dengannya menjadi lebih banyak. Di sisi lain, aku sedih, karena saat ia sedih, di saat itupula aku akan lebih sedih lagi.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa,"tidak apa-apa. Pasti ada yang lebih baik lagi untukmu," hanya itu yang mampu meluncur dari mulutku.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyukai Haru?" tanyanya putus asa,"Haru sangat menyukai Tsuna-san, walaupun Haru tahu, ini hanyalah sia-sia belaka, karena jelas Tsuna-san menyukai Kyoko-chan. Haru tahu, tapi.." ia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menangis.

Aku meraih dirinya dan pelukanku. Aku mendekatkan ia pada dadaku, dan aku membelai lembut rambutnya. Aku membisikan sesuatu di telinga-nya.

"Aku menyukai Haru, aku sangat menyukai Haru. Sejak dulu," kataku malu-malu. Pipiku memerah.

"HAHI?" teriaknya melepaskan pelukanku,"Y-yamamoto m-menyukai Haru?" tanyanya kaget dan tak percaya.

"I-iya aku menyukaimu," kataku tergagap. Pipiku terasa memerah. Duh, malu-nya aku.

"J-jadi Yamamoto menyukai Haru ya? Itu sebabnya Yamamoto selalu baik ke pada Haru. Haru pikir, Yamamoto baik kepada Haru karena kita adalah sahabat, ternyata.."

"Aku baik padamu, karena awalnya kita sahabat. Aku menyukaimu Haru, aku menyukai dirimu seutuhnya," kataku jujur.

"Haru senang, Yamamoto menyukai Haru, sayangnya, Haru masih menyukai Tsuna-san," katanya kecewa. Aku sudah tahu ini.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Haru. Aku lega, karena ak sudah mengutarakannya dan kau sudah menjawabnya," kataku menerima keadaan.

"Tapi, Haru juga ingin belajar mencintai Yamamoto, boleh kah? Maukah Yamamoto memberi Haru kesempatan untuk belajar mencintai orang lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tentus saja boleh, Haru. Aku pasti akan selalu memberimu kesempatan," kataku senang.

"Terima kasih, Yamamoto," katanya sambil membungkuk padaku.

"Oh ya, Haru. Sayangnya, besok aku akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan studi-ku," kataku dengan suara kecewa. Padahal, aku ingin lebih lama ada bersamanya.

"Begitu ya," ia terdengar kecewa juga,"kapan kira-kira Haru bisa bertemu Yamamoto lagi?"

"Begini Haru," aku menjawab,"aku selalu ada di sisi Haru. Setiap kali hujan menetes, saat itu pula aku ada di sisimu, karena aku sangat menyukai hujan," aku berusaha menjawab.

"Kalau begitu," katanya,"Haru akan berusaha mencintai hujan, karena dengan mencintai hujan, aku juga mencintai Yamamoto lebih jauh lagi."

"Perpisahan ini bukanlah akhir, Haru," kataku,"semuanya baru saja akan dimulai."

"Benar, semoga dengan perpisahan ini, setelah Haru dan Yamamoto bertemu lagi, kita akan saling menyukai satu sama lain lebih kuat dari sebelumnya," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji, saat hujan turun padamu, saat itu pula aku akan kembali," kataku mantap.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memperhatikan tiap hujan yang ada, karena aku tidak tahu, hujan mana yang akan membawamu kemari," katanya.

"_Sayonara_," hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutku.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**

* * *

**

**[Haru POV]**

Empat tahun sudah berlalu, empat tahun pula aku tak melihat wajahnya. Aku merindukannya. Tak terasa, hujan masih saja menetes. Setelah kutilik jam tanganku, sudah setengah jam aku di sini. Lama sekali hujannya.

"Hei, apakah kau tidak mau menumpang payungku?" tanya suara yang familiar di telingaku. Aku segera melihatnya.

"Y-yamamoto," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Melihat ia berdiri di depanku sekarang, membawa payung. Persis empat tahun lalu. Namun, sekarang ia lebih tinggi dan lebih..tampan.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Haru?" tanyanya menggoda-ku. Aku memukul lengannya,"ouch, jangan pukul-pukul. Baru saja bertemu, sudah pukul-pukul."

"Ke mana saja kau? Haru sampai kahwatir karena kau tidak menghubungi Haru!" bentakku sambil berurai air mata.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah pulang sejak minggu lalu, sayangnya, aku menunggu saat hujan turun, untuk memenuhi janjiku," katanya sambil nyengir tak bersalah.

Kami pulang bersama, di bawah payung, di bawah tetes-tetes hujan.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

Selesai juga fic perdana saya di fandom KHR. Dalam sehari. Harusnya bisa dalam 3 jam, sayangnya, saya ketimpa musibah dadakan, sehingga molor. Bagaimana? Apakah kalian suka? Atau apakah kalian tidak suka? Yang jelas, segala unek-unek, pujian, makian, sembahan (?), dan lain-lain dapat ditumpahkan dengan cara **REVIEW!**

**Review**? Author seneng gak ketulungan. **Flame**? Author biasa-biasa saja. **Favorite fic**? Author lompat-lompat sampe ke angkasa. **Favorite author**? Makasih. Tak cium kamu nanti (?).

**XOXO**

**klik tombol di bawah ini ya. sangat berarti buatku soalnya XDD**


End file.
